habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Known Bugs
This is a list of known bugs and problems. Because the code of HabitRPG is constantly being worked on, this information may be out of date. It should be used as a reference in finding GitHub tickets that might be similar to an issue, not as a definitive guide of HabitRPG's bugs. See also the full list of active bugs on GitHub. Custom Day Start The Custom Day Start (CDS) feature has had several bugs in the past, but now for most users it works well with only occasional problems. Moving CDS Forward Triggered Cron If you move your Custom Day Start ahead, it is a known bug that it will trigger Cron. In the words of Cole Gleason: Essentially what happens is your last day rollover was after your old day start time. When you moved your Cron time forward, it recomputed and said "Oh no, @deilann's last Cron time was before his custom day start! Better recompute!". Dailies Remain Checked Sometimes, if you have a Custom Day Start, your Dailies will remain checked after Cron - refer to the Dailies Remain Checked after Cron section below for solutions. However, this bug has also been known to happen to users who have never used a Custom Day Start, so may be unrelated. Equipment Equipment Not Appearing On Mobile App Pets/Drops Drops Don't Seem Random If your drops do not seem random, it is probably just luck. With so many users, probability says someone will appear to have a not-so-random streak. Refer to "Drop Type Probability" in Drops for the probabilities of receiving each type of drop. Over a sufficiently long time, your drops will average out to approximately these probabilities. Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos Habit Added by a Third-Party Service Sometimes a Habit appears with text that looks similar to a3cb20b3-c655-4a9d-ade1-609cdda07e88, and a description of "This task was created by a third-party service...". It is known that HabitRPG itself creates these Habits, not a third-party service, but it is not (yet) known why. The Habit is harmless and no damage has been done to your account. Solutions Delete the Habit. Tasks created by a challenge can't be removed after it's been closed If the challenge has too many participants they may be unable to delete the tasks linked with the challenge after it has ended, as no "broken challenge link" alert is shown. Solutions If the challenge appears to no longer exist but you don't have a broken megaphone yet, try checking off any Habit, Daily, or To-Do that belongs to the challenge, then reload HabitRPG. That should sync your task list with the server and turn the megaphone into the broken megaphone icon. In some cases, you might need to repeat those actions a few times, possibly over several hours, before the broken megaphone icon appears (e.g., if your first attempt doesn't work, wait a few hours and try again, then if necessary, try again the next morning, and then a few hours after that). You might find that you can delete challenge tasks using the Mobile app even if you can't delete them on the website. To-Dos won't stay in order To-Dos may return to original order or random order when rearranged, or rearrange themselves. Solutions Click "Done" to view completed To-Dos. At the bottom, there is a button to "clear completed". Click it, and your To-Dos should stay in proper order. (Clicking this button is different from using the trash-can icon on each To-Do.) The completed To-Dos need to be deleted only every three days to keep sorting working. habitrpg Issue #2606 Tags Tags Become Linked Occasionally, tags will become "linked". If you attempt to use one for filtering, the other might be used instead. Sometimes, they will rename themselves after each other. Attempting to delete one may delete the other one. Solutions Some users have found that putting colons in the tag causes this issue, but have not been able to reproduce it reliably. If you have colons in your tags, consider rewriting them without it and see if that fixes your problem. Quests Losing Scrolls or Having the Scroll Counter Showing the Wrong Number Sometimes you might find out that a scroll previously obtained is missing in the inventory or the scroll counter is showing the wrong overall number of scrolls (even -1 scrolls). If the latter occurs, buying or obtaining a new scroll can fail to get it shown in the inventory. Solutions Leave a message on thread with your Unique User ID (UUID) and your party's Group ID which you can find on the party page. Some additional info, proof or assistance from your side may be required so it will definitely be solved for you, but it may just take some time. Skills Cannot Check Off Daily With a Skill When casting Burst of Flames, Backstab, or Pickpocket on a task, the task cannot be checked off at the same time. This is not a bug; it's a solution to a problem where attempting to check off a task with a skill would trigger the skill twice, spending double Mana and sometimes putting players into negative MP. Solutions After casting the spell, check off the task separately. Note though that it is not actually necessary to check off the task after you cast a skill on it. Stats gold/XP/Health/Mana Change for no Reason Sometimes a player will notice that gold and Experience (XP) decrease and/or that Mana or Health change, when there appears to be no reason to cause this. This happens when changes that are made in the browser are not synced to HabitRPG's server (e.g., a player ticks off a task and so gains gold and XP, but a network problem prevents the server knowing about it). When the browser and server next sync up, the server's information overwrites the browser. This causes the player's stats and tasks to revert back to the state they were in before the syncing problem happened. The player might find that previously-ticked tasks have become unticked (and rewards gained have been lost), or purchased equipment has become unpurchased (and gold spent has been reimbursed), or skills that had been cast have had their effects removed (and Mana spent has been reimbursed). Solutions Simply repeat the action(s) that have been reverted. It is important to examine your Dailies to ensure that all the ones you had previously ticked off are still marked as completed. If you don't check for this, you might lose Health unfairly when Cron runs. Refer to Sync Errors for full details. Category:Underconstruction Category:Help Category:SpeculativeContent Category:References Source Code Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Content Category:Bug